


Truths

by Dirtyglass



Series: Winners And Losers [Reader x Hanamiya Makoto] [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyglass/pseuds/Dirtyglass
Summary: Final part to the Winners And Losers series.Just when you think things have settled down between the members of Kirisaki Daiichi and you, you’re thrown for more loops than you bargained for as you learn more about them.[Edited 6/22/18]





	1. Observations

“Fuck!” Hanamiya cursed aloud in the locker room which was slowly started to fill up with the members of Kirisaki Daiichi. The towel that was in his hand was thrown onto the ground in a fit of anger. They had gone against Touou and things went south against Hanamiya’s predictions. While they managed to get a good few punches in, it wasn’t enough for when Aomine showed up to actually play.

Leading to Hanamiya’s current state of anger, he wasn’t alone in this either; other members wanted to thrash the nearest thing. This is where you choose to stay as far away from them as possible, namely, you waited on the bus until they decided to show up. It wasn’t long before Hanamiya and the rest of the team started to fill in, tossing their bags onto the empty seats and plopping down.

“So your senpai is a terrible guy,” Yamazaki spoke up in regards to Imayoshi.

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out, idiot,” Hanamiya shot back, his eyes slipping close and leaning his head against the seat. 

A bag suddenly dropped on the ground in front of you and caused you to jump. Seto was looking down at you as he took the spot next to you. Deciding that he wasn’t one you wanted to get on his bad side, you decided to speak up. “Good work today,” you offered to the other. 

“Now there’s no need to lie to my face,” he deadpanned, adjusting the sleep mask over his eyes. 

“I’m being genuine here,” your bottom lip jutting out. 

A scoff came from the back of his throat, pulling up the bottom of his mask to look at you. “Now that’s something new. There isn’t a moment when Hanamiya and you aren’t being sarcastic to each other,” letting the mask fall back against his eyes. “But that’s just my observation.”

Well, he certainly wasn’t wrong in his observation, ever since you two started to become more “cordial,” it turned into snarky remarks thrown at each other. It was evident over the past few weeks that you two had grown close in some strange way. None of that was an excuse for what he did, and you could still see the cracks in his facade. Yet here you were on their bus, sharing an odd bond build over the choices of the past and sexual favors. 

He’d satisfy those dark cravings you held when it came to sex, of course he enjoyed the side benefits of having you ready to do whatever he said. It was a part of you that wasn’t going to be quelled easily, you had long since given into the desire to be used by him and other members of the team. 

In the end it had only been Hanamiya and Hara who’d gotten their fix, you couldn’t read what Seto or Furuhashi thought of you. Yamazaki was an exception, you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him that his efforts to help you in the past were useless. That didn’t mean they were out of the picture, simply hadn’t asked for favors from you. You weren’t opposed to it as long as they were decent about asking it. Still, nothing came from them at the end of day.

“I suppose we do tend to be short with each other…” fiddling with the strap of your bag in hand. 

“He’s surprisingly patient with you,” Seto said, slumping further into his chair. 

Now that threw you for a loop, he certainly didn’t seem that way in your presence. “Patient? He’s hardly that way--” And it was too late, Seto was already snoring and out of it. “--Of course.” 

You glanced down the aisle to see Hanamiya checking over the bags before he casted a sideways glance to you. It was in theses moments that you found him impossible to read, a sharp poker face that left you with more questions than answers. It was over as quick as it happened. At least you’d have a quiet bus ride home, except for the fact that Seto was now leaning his head onto your shoulder and saliva was dripping onto it. Not all battles could be won in a day.

~~~

There were seldom times that Hanamiya cuddled, the instances were as rare as him not inflicting injuries during a game. In the those times you'd find him attached to you like a koala; arms wrapped around your waist and head resting on your bare chest. Bare in mind these only occurred after sex, where he had said that he was doing it out of good grace for you behaving after a session of hard fucking. Least you mention to him what he was doing, he’d be backtracking and getting out of bed. 

So for now you enjoyed the oddly calm side of him, your hand raking through his soft strands of hair while his breath came out in an even rhythm. His eyes were closed, you were almost jealous of how long his eyelashes were the longer you looked. You were never able to calculate when you'd get to relax with him like this; it was all dependent on his mood from the day. Today was a silent sort of day, he’d grabbed you after everyone had left the locker room back at Kirisaki Daiichi. It in his own sort of rough way letting him know that he needed you for the evening. 

Which left you choosing to go to his house to get out his frustrated emotions, you had the bruises on your hips to prove it. Now he was efficiently worn out and taking his chance to cuddle another human. Rare, you know. It was nice watching him be subdued, your hand had been running along his back which bared red scratches. Soothing the aching skin in slow circles with the cool tips of your fingers. 

“Hanamiya, can I ask you something?” treading lightly with your questions, fingers returning to massage the top of his head.

A sound resembling a ‘yes’ came in the form of a grunt against your skin. His thick eyebrows furrowing slightly as his eyes remained closed. 

“Why haven’t Seto or Furuhashi asked to do things with me?”

“They’re probably fucking each other,” he mumbled against your neck casually.

“Makoto!”

“How do you expect me to know that?” he lifted his head up to look at you. Though it was hard to take him seriously when his hair was a mess. “Do you want to be used by them too?” you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

You rolled your eyes at him, tugging slightly on his hair as a small snarl came from him at the attack. “No, I’m just wondering because they are your teammates. I figured they have the same goals as you,” you spoke back.

A tsk came from him at your words, he rested his head back against the curve of your shoulder. “I don’t know what their goals are, they go along with whatever I say. For example... ” his lips were soon against your skin and biting down on the flesh. Pain erupted in the spot as quick as it went, at least he was kind enough to soothe it by kissing the newly formed hickey. “If I wanted all of them to fuck you senseless, they’d do it.”

You felt a rush of excitement rush through you at the prospect, how twisted you had become. “Please, they wouldn’t be able to keep it up long enough,” you shot back.

A low laugh came from Hanamiya, “How feisty, I haven’t been disciplining you enough,” taking the moment to suck more hickeys onto your sensitive skin. Obviously from it, they weren’t going to be in spots that you could hide easily, never that simple with Hanamiya. A low moan formed in your throat at a particular harsh bite he inflicted before continuing to speak, “All you have to do is ask them, kitten. I’d allow you to do whatever with them.”

“And now you’re giving your permission? I didn’t think I needed it,” closing one eye and pressing your chest closer to his, wrapping your arms around his lean shoulders. 

“You’ve always looked for my approval whether you’ve been aware of it or not,” smoothing a hand over the length of your waist. “Don’t think you’re above me so easily,” his lips curving against the join of your jawline to nipple at the skin. 

“Easy on the neck--” you huffed, threading your fingers through his hair once again to grip the inky strands. You remained silent in regards to his words; he was right but you weren’t going to admit it so easily. The stubborn side of you wasn’t going to give in so quickly. “Whatever helps you get off in bed,” more sassy comments leaving you tonight.

Another deep laugh bubbled from him. There was something else Hanamiya also seldom did: Kiss you on the lips. The soft press of his lips against yours was a quiet surprise to you, you supposed it was his way of getting you to shut up. Well it worked, you enjoyed the sensation of his tongue slipping into your mouth to trace the line of your teeth. His head tilted to deepen the kiss till you breathed in the air he exhaled. 

Your cheeks started to darken in color as his hand reached down to your crotch, fingers stalling to rub your inner thighs in slow circles. He was teasing you, wanting you to beg him for more, despite the fact you both were worn out from your earlier session. His fingers didn’t still as you went breathless at his kisses, the sharp bite of his teeth on your bottom lip broke you out of the spell. His middle finger was pressing into your entrance, barely grazing the surface of your clit. 

“Hanamiya--” you broke first, breaking the kiss to look at his smug expression. “Don’t start something you’re not going to finish,” at least you were able to find your words despite the pressure growing on your clit.

A small ‘tch,’ came from him at your comments, moving his finger back down to your entrance to press it inside. “Don’t worry, you’ll finish alright,” he spoke. Slipping his fingers further into your wet heat, not giving any sort of warning as he slipped another into your growing mess. “Making a mess of my sheets too, you should see yourself,” inky strands swaying over his face as your legs moved a fraction wider. 

He’d certainly gotten photos of you in the past, not like you wanted to see photos of yourself exactly in this moment. You were engulfed by the feeling of him flexing his fingers and slowly curling them forward and back. Slick heat coated his fingers and let the slide come easy as he continued in a confident pace, knowing full well that you wanted him to go faster, harder. This was enough for a slow burn to build in the base of your stomach, but not enough for you to cum.

“Please,” you whimpered, you could give in and beg just enough to get release. There was no shame in that. 

“Please, what?” he hummed, continuing to tease you in the same steady pace. “Words, kitten.” 

“Fuck, please go harder, Hanamiya,” you moaned as a languid shudder went up your spine. 

A satisfied smile went across his lips at your request, and he was more than happy to oblige. Sliding his fingers in deeper and harder than before. The heat in your belly didn’t waste any time in growing hotter, your hand finding its way to his wrist to grip the slender feature. A silent plea for him to do more than before, you were at his mercy. 

Toes curling against the sheets, stretched and keening as his fingers fucked you hard. You were a loss of emotions as he moved down to place his mouth on your clit; sucking and licking the sensitive bud. Lewd sounds that he didn’t try to hold back from making as he played with your body. You were seeing white and it was a feeling that you didn’t want to let go of as you came on his face. More languid shivers passed through your body as Hanamiya didn’t stop from mouthing you until you were drained dry of sensations.

One final long lick up the length of your pussy had you bordering on oversensitivity. His fingers removed from you as his tongue licked the wetness off afterwards. He looked all to satisfied in himself to make you cum in a matter of minutes with his fingers and tongue alone. “Not bad, I’ll never get tired of your taste,” he spoke all too casually. Meanwhile you were still trying to catch your breath as a thin layer of sweat covered your nude form. 

“So you want to be used by the other members of the team?” he asked, plopping down at the spot next to you. 

“Stop using ‘used,’” you mumbled as you turned to wrap an arm around his side. “I want to get to know them better, I’m still the manager and I barely know them.”

“And then you’ll have sex with them?”

“You aren’t listening,” shaking your head at him. "I mean, it's not like it _isn't_ a possibility."

"I'm not enough to satisfy you, kitten?" he asked with a tilt of his head, one hand reaching for the water bottle by his bedside table. Tipping the bottle and letting the drink go down his throat. 

You though over his words before speaking back up; "I've changed, maybe I want to explore the other options out there besides you," you pointed a look to him. 

A shrug came from his shoulders as he set the bottle back on the table. "Hm... If it's someone from the team then I won't care. Do as you want."

"So you're giving permission again? Typical," a smile coming onto your face. 

"Quiet before I 'accidentally' kick you off this bed."


	2. Knock Knock

Books were slung carefully in your arms as you walked down the aisle of the quiet library, very few occupants sat in the dusty room as the sun started to hide from the horizon. Truthfully, you didn’t want to be there either yet school required you to seek out certain books for a paper. Despite Seto and Hanamiya’s grey morals, they were undeniably helpful when you were lost looking for certain material on said paper. A short list passed along from them and you found yourself heading to the library. 

However, there was one occupant you weren’t expecting to see amidst the books; Furuhashi. Unbeknownst to you, he was apart of the library committee--befitting for someone who didn’t speak often. You placed the books carefully before him on the front desk, you were given no more than a side-eyed glance from him. Quiet and meticulous in his actions of checking out the books to you. 

“These are due back in 2 weeks,” he spoke in his ever flat tone of voice. 

“Thank you, I didn’t know you were a part of the library committee,” an attempt at small talk. 

A small shrug of his shoulders was given back in return, “Now you know,” turning to attend to other books piled high on the desk. Maybe small talk wasn’t his forte, or he didn’t care to make conversation with you.

You stood tapping your fingers against the top of the books while trying to find words to say, not much of a opening for conversation with him. “Uh--I’ll see you at practice then tomorrow, have a nice day,” bowing slightly as you heaved the books back into your arms. All you heard was a grunt from him as you headed out the door.

He’d be a hard one to get to open up.

~~~

Droplets of sweats clung to the back of Furuhashi’s hairline, even with his sleeves rolled up he found it hard to escape the sun’s heat. Nonetheless, he continued doing one of the few jobs he enjoyed, watering the plants for his aunt’s shop. Blank eyes scanned the rest he still had to water, never enough time in the day between school, basketball practice, library committee, and coming here to water the plants.

It was his mother who first made him do, the eight-year-old Furuhashi was reluctant to go his aunt’s somber flower shop. At least, that was how his young eyes viewed it. Once he was there he found the task simple and somewhat rewarding. There was no need to talk to the grown-ups and no way he could mess up the activity. Since then, he came voluntarily to help out his aunt and unwind from a day of playing basketball.

Seems like today had other plans when you showed up outside of the shop. For some reason, he was seeing more of you in his daily life. His feelings remained mixed, unsure if he found your presence annoying or more bothersome if anything. 

“So Hara had let me in on a little secret…” you began, stepping to lean over and look at the flowers. His eyebrows rose only in the slightest as he placed the watering canteen down. Brushing his hands on the front of the apron he wore. “You work at a flower shop.”

“Your eyes seem to work,” he said dryly. Ironic coming from the guy whose eyes were a blank slate. “Is there something you wanted?” 

Straightening up your back up and looking towards him you said back: “No, I was only seeing if the rumor was true. I didn’t know you had an interest in flowers.”

“I expect this much from Hara, creating unwanted rumors…” he turned back to focus his attention on the flowers. “And what of it?” 

“Curiosity, that’s all,” one hand finding its way to a pink flower, feeling the silky texture of it beneath your thumb. At least today you were getting more out of him than previously, now to keep it going. 

He picked up the canteen once more, the cords in his forearm flexing as he moved to water the plants without another word. “I don’t know why you’re here, I’m busy as you can see,” his way of cutting the conversation short on you. In all regards, he didn’t understand why you have the sudden interest in him either. You were always with the other members of the team in one form or another. He didn’t see himself having a place between… Well, he knew what you did with them. 

“Can I help?” three words he should have expected to hear from you. 

Looks like you weren’t going to leave him alone nor take a hint. 

“Grab those flowers off the ground and move them indoors to the yellow table,” certainly he was quick to give orders. You found yourself following them easily and hauling the bulbs into the small shop. It was oddly refreshing to be surrounded by flora, you could see why Furuhashi would enjoy this job. Still, your goal was to get closer to him and it was coming in small steps. 

There was also another rumor Hara happened to throw at you, Furuhashi’s type was a masochist person. Not that it threw you for a complete loop, it seemed like the type to hold dark secrets under those blank eyes. However, you remained hesitant to believe in whatever Hara told you based on past experience. You were no stranger to the team’s intentions, though your gut was telling you to believe the rumor. 

Back outside, you waited patiently for his next command, which came in form of you refilling his canteen while he rearranged the flowers out front. A simple task. Until you found yourself struggling to lift the canteen out of the sink thanks to you filling it up a tad _too_ much. 

There was no chance for you to heave it out of the sink due to a solid form against your back and pressing your waist to the sink. Occasionally you forgot how much taller Furuhashi was, as he easily lifted the canteen out of the sink with one hand despite you being right there. That fact didn’t bother him as he spun back around to take it outside. “Don’t strain yourself,” he offered. Dare you say his voice almost sounded like he cared? 

Small steps you reminded yourself.

~~~

“I heard you liked bread.” you said to him next week, properly keeping a distance between you two so you weren’t coming off as overbearing. You had a small loaf of bread wrapped up in a towel and placed in front of him. You’d come to his class room before it began, knowing he’d be there early. You figured you could share it or give it to him as a sort of peace offering.

“Hara is spreading more rumors? He’s lucky that that one is partially correct,” he responded. “Though, I prefer to make my own over store bought,” referring to your loaf of bread.

You felt your heart sink a bit at that, so close, yet so far. Only a minor setback, now you knew for sure that he enjoyed baking. “You could say that. I was planning on making my own sometime, would you want any? It won’t be any trouble.”

Furuhashi raised an eyebrow at you, momentarily thinking over your offer. “You should offer it to someone who’d appreciate it more,” he spoke plainly. 

You could almost hear the sound of your heart sinking lower. “I insist,” you replied.

A sigh passed by his lips, his eyes looking everywhere but yours. “I’ve noticed you’ve insisted on a lot of things lately,” at last looking back to you. “What is it you want exactly? Don’t say ‘friendship,’ I know that’s not what you have with my teammates.”

Your heart was in your stomach, and here you thought you were taking the right approach. “Maybe I am trying to build up friendships with you guys, can’t say it’s in my best choice but here I am,” you stood your ground. Despite everything that occurred, you were trying to get some semblance of a normal high school life back into the picture. Even with the side benefits of the team, you found yourself craving a deeper relationship with them that went beyond physical. 

Which lead you to this conversation, you saw a note of interest in his eyes yet he hardly seemed like he was believing you. Trust was something that you were sure Furuhashi didn’t give out easily. “You shouldn’t try to force something that isn’t meant to be, especially with our team,” he said evenly. “Save yourself the effort.”

“You almost sound like you care,” you said back to him. 

For the first time in a very long time, you saw a smile appear. “Like I said, I hate seeing people waste their effort. No different than when I’m playing basketball,” leaning back into his chair and letting his smile melt back into neutrality. Seemed that was as far as you were going to get today as the bell signaled a warning that classes were going to start. A quiet goodbye was given and you headed out, unaware that his eyes lingered on your form. 

Little to your knowledge, you ignited a spark of interest in his gut the longer he drank in your sight. Maybe his eyes lingered too long on the backs of your legs where your skirt swished against. The motion of your hips planting seeds of imagination in his head. These ideas he’d have to give more thought to, he wasn’t as forward as Hanamiya or Hara in his actions. Similar to how he gardered, he’d let them grow and wait to reap the benefits after patiently waiting. 

Seeing as how you’ve been stepped on in a literal and figurative sense, he thought of you closer to a cactus than a flower. Sturdy and maybe a tad prickly. It would require little effort on his part to get you ready for him, that was more appetizing to him versus waiting for you to understand how he functioned. You’d get points for persistency as annoying as it could be.

Great, now he was making flower metaphors. Safe to say you were definitely gaining his interest.

~~~

The undeniable scent of books greeted you upon entering the library, thin layers of dust coated the shelves and caused you to wiggle your nose. Perhaps you’d dust it due to the fact you had a library fee starting to rack up thanks to forgetting to return your books. No money on hand so it would only make sense for you to do something to work it off. Your favorite librarian committee member however would not be told that you carelessly forgot to return them.

It’s not like lying isn’t something he does every match, but you digress. Arriving at the reception desk, his empty expression greeted you by blinking once. Charming. The three books were placed in front of him, eyes following your movements before one of you choose to speak up. 

“These are late,” Furuhashi said, checking out the date of the card in the interior of the cover. The punch card system was still in use at the school, gave the committee members something to do in a way. His voice responding in the empty room, all students had left long since with exams being out of the way. No need for the as long cramming sessions. 

You decided to play it up, maybe you’d be graced with getting a reaction out of him that wasn’t boredom. “I had to finish a paper last-minute and needed the books longer than expected…” Hands folded on top of each other on the desk, eyes glued to the ceiling as if you were a kid caught with your hand in the cookie jar. 

A silence fell in the already quiet room, Furuhashi exhaled a breath and stamped the cards. Looks like you were in the clear--

“They’re only a week late, you should have at least some change on you,” and that was dashed away just as quickly. You weren’t going to give up your precious pocket change that easily. 

A lazy shrug for him was your answer. “I forgot my coin purse this morning,” not a lie actually. Now it seemed you were getting him to boil. His jaw clenched at your excuse, and yes, he knew you were lying about writing a paper. Hara was in the same class as you and there was no word of a paper in the past weeks. He was the type to do them last-minute and beg Seto to help him out. It was laziness yet Hara still had to try his luck in desperate times. 

Furuhashi got up without saying anything with the books in tow, starting his trek towards the shelves to put them away. “You’re still going to have to pay it up or the rest of the committee will think I’m pocketing late fee change which I’ve only done…” pausing to put one of the books back and continuing; “...Hmm, seems I’ve lost count,” he said without any real regret in his voice. 

You followed him through the library, offering to give him a hand but denied just as quickly. Maybe you did step on his toes this time, though he didn’t try to push you off as strongly as previously. Once you two returned to the desk, orange light from the sunset filtered in as a sign that it was nearly time to leave. You wanted to say something, anything to break the heavy silence. He’d at least banter with you, this evening seemed to leave little room for conversation. _All over not paying a book fee?_

Words bubbled in your throat and were swallowed down when books dropped against the counter. Furuhashi had turned to face you, leaving his textbooks and sliding his bag next to it, like he decided against packing his things and leaving. His dead eyes almost appeared become alive with the sunlight shadowing part of his face. “If you’re so desperate to not pay the fee, I could manage to sweep it under the rug.”

An offer was hanging in the air, you knew instantly there was something underlying his words. Evident in the shiver that went down your spine. “What do I have to do?” It was safe to assume that he won’t do it in exchange for something in return, you weren’t that dense as much as you trying to play it up today. 

_Eager, are we?_ Furuhashi noted to himself. You were asking to eat out of the palm of his hand. Maybe you were coming on too desperate, this was the closet you got to getting a reaction from him. This was what Hanamiya and Hara saw in you, you emitted the right around of persistence. Just enough that didn’t become annoying, you were skilled in the art of pushing and pulling so to speak. Anyone else would have given up on Furuhashi’s cold shoulder, meanwhile you were attempting to warm up that shoulder.

The few feet that were between you disappeared in the few steps he took. A faint smell awoke your senses, that of cinnamon as if he has baked something in those clothes. You failed to realize he had backed you into a desk, fingers gripping the edge of the it to have some semblance of stability. This close to him, his eyes had more depth than you cared to believe. He had something planned, you and him weren’t too different. 

An arm reached past you to grab a stray book that was left there, the warmth from his body could have overheated you if he’d stayed there a moment longer. “Since the books were a week late, meet me back here in a week.” Already pulled away from you and walking to put the book back where it belonged. 

He’d taken your breath away in that moment, and frankly, you still needed to process his disturbance of personal space. It was a few seconds later that his words hit, he didn’t say at all what he was going to have you do in exchange. He was going to leave you on your toes for a week.

Dammit, why didn’t you think of that?

“Okay, one week,” you didn’t want to give him the pleasure just yet of flustering you. “I’ll be back here,” sadly your confidence had slipped and it came off as more of a question. You didn’t see the closed-lipped smile on his face as you turned to head out of the library. 

A week couldn’t go by that slow, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U all thought they were gonna bang in the library huh ;^)
> 
> Didn't realize I had 1k words already written down for this chapter when I went to fix up the previous chapter. Inspiration hit and decided to finish it up, I'm also testing the waters to see if anyone is still reading knb stuff. I'm still whipped for the kiridai boys lol. 
> 
> As usual, comments/kudos/constructive criticism is always loved!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on exploring the relationships between the reader and the other members of the Kiridai team. Hanamiya/reader will still be the main pairing, but he may take the sidelines here and there. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Constructive criticism is always loved!
> 
> Edited 6/22/18: It's been over a year and no one told me about the spelling mistakes. ya'll. Anyways no promises on updating this thing but I'm going to at least fix some of the things bothering me with it. Trying to get back into the writing groove, thank you anyways to everyone who's taken time to read this despite Knb slowly dying off. Comments really do encourage me to write more.


End file.
